Core C: Administrative Core The Administrative Core serves all ofthe projects in this Program and will serve as a cornerstone ofthe cardiovascular community at the University of Washington. The administrative staff coordinates the scientific meetings that permit investigators to share d&ta, troubleshoot technical problems and plan new experiments. The Core manages the cardiovascular seminar series (Cardiovascular Breakfast Club) and the South Lake Union seminaries, weekly forums where trainees present works in progress, and senior scientists from the Seattle region and beyond present formal seminars. Fiscal support for post-award grant management is provided through the Administrative Core, providing Project Leaders with regular budget summaries and analysis of spending trends, as well as assuring financial compliance with federal and institutional financial guidelines. Administrative Core staff work with project leaders to facilitate compliance with animal welfare, embryonic stem cell research oversight and environmental health and safety policies. The Administrative Core is charged with planning the annual PPG retreat, which is attended by one member of the external : advisory board on a rotating basis. At the PPG retreat the project leaders, staff and trainees review progress toward the Program's aims and chart new directions. Finally, the Administrative Core staff assists the Principal Investigator in the day-to-day operations of the program.: